


It somehow feels like home

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random set of drabbles about Fuma and Kento living together</p>
            </blockquote>





	It somehow feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to be on hiatus for a while, but apparently, I am not good at this hiatus thing.  
> These were inspired by [this](http://vflmaeuschen.tumblr.com/post/115121508039/wearealsoboats-disgustingly-cute-domestic-scenes) tumblr posts. It's not much, just images I had in my mind while reading these prompts.

“I knew it was a bad idea to move in with you” Fuma noted, but it didn’t come out as sternly as he would have wanted it to, with the giggles bubbling up from his chest and ruining it. “You are a horrible influence.”

“I’m not” Kento laughed, nudging Fuma gently in the thigh with his toes. 

“We’re sitting here at 4pm drinking cocktails” Fuma pointed out, but took another sip of his caipirinha anyways. 

“We’re celebrating” Kento shrugged lazily, spreading his limbs over the length of the couch and dropping his feet into Fuma’s lap in the process. 

“And what exactly are we celebrating?” Fuma enquired, drawing tickly fingers over the soles of his feet. As expected, Kento showed no reaction other than an amused grin. 

“That we’re free tomorrow” Kento replied, and Fuma snorted. “When was the last time that both of us had a day off?!”

“Can’t remember” Fuma said honestly, and Kento hummed in agreement. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, listening to the last tunes of the song on the radio before it changed to a new one. Fuma blinked when Kento suddenly jumped up, pulling at his boyfriend’s wrist with a huge, excited smile. 

“I love this song!” Kento called, and it was all Fuma could do to safely place his glass on the couch table without spilling anything before letting himself be dragged into the middle of the room. 

“Isn’t it ancient?” Fuma frowned, trying to recognize the artist, and failing. 

“My Mum used to play it when I was a kid” Kento nodded, eyes bright and happy as he closed his arms behind Fuma’s neck and swayed lazily to the tune. 

Fuma was too pleasantly buzzed both from the alcohol and Kento’s presence to complain about the cheesiness of the situation, dancing in the middle in the living room in full daylight. Instead he just placed his hands on Kento’s hips and swayed with him, admiring how the afternoon sun shone onto Kento’s face, reflecting in his eyes. 

It was so easy, to be swept away by Kento’s enthusiasm when they were like this. Kento’s smile was catching, and the warmth of his body was comfortable, making Fuma pull him closer to feel more of it.

Kento took it as an invitation, leaning in to press his lips against Fuma’s. His balance was off, though, and he tripped a little, stepping onto Fuma’s feet, and while it did not hurt, with both of them barefooted, it made them laugh into the kiss. 

Maybe he was more tipsy than he had been aware of, Fuma thought as he continued giggling against Kento’s lips until Kento leaned his forehead against Fuma’s, smile still wide on his face. 

Perhaps it had been a good idea to move in with him, after all.

***

“We should sleep” Kento murmured tiredly, but instead of actually moving towards one of their bedrooms, he cuddled himself even further into Fuma’s side.

Fuma made a noncommittal sound and snuck his foot under Kento’s thigh, stealing his warmth.

It was 3am and they were watching some ridiculous anime, but Kento’s even breath was soothing to Fuma and his body felt warm and comfortable pressed against Fuma’s so he had no motivation to get up and into his bed whatsoever, and from the way Kento’s fingers played lazily with the hem of his shirt, Kento seemed to feel the same.

So Fuma just pressed a soft kiss onto the top of his head, smelling the scent of his shampoo, and stayed right where he was.

***

None of them had ever been a morning person, but as he watched Fuma duck in and out of the bathroom in a matter of 30 seconds, Kento thought that their terrible time management had reached a new level.

Not that it was his fault, Kento thought silently as he glared at the coffee machine to spit out his coffee faster so he could make himself work for the day ahead. It was Fuma who had voted for a round of morning activities that had definitely not been on their schedule, and now here they were, Kento trying to tame his hair in the reflection of the kitchen cupboards, and Fuma hastily throwing some toasts into the toaster. 

“Shori is gonna judge us so hard” Kento sighed, unhappily looking at his mess of hair, and Fuma snorted. 

“Shori’s idea of styling is hiding himself under a baseball cap” he pointed out, hands flying for the toasts as the jumped out of the toaster, hissing and quickly dropping them onto a plate after catching them. 

“At least he’s properly dressed” Kento scoffed, reaching out to pull Fuma’s shirt out of his pants. 

Instead of answering, Fuma quickly dropped a slice cheese onto each toast before holding one out for Kento, who accepted it with his mouth as he tried to put some milk into his coffee with his hands. 

Fuma held in for a moment to watch him, a soft chuckle leaving his lips before he leaned in to press a quick kiss against his temple. Kento looked up at him questioningly, and Fuma just shook his head, turning to his own breakfast. 

***

“Your face!” Fuma laughed, almost doubling over with laughter as Kento bit his lip in an embarrassed grin. “Oh my god, Marius takes the best photos, I swear.”

“Shut up” Kento chuckled, jumping to the next pic, only to snort at the unflattering angle Fuma had been caught in. “It’s not like you’re much better!”

“You’re still sleeping with me, so it can’t be that bad” Fuma shrugged, and Kento laughed.

***

“-oove oaaa, inn aaa?!” Kento brought out past the toothbrush in his mouth, elbowing Fuma in the side, and Fuma grinned as he worked on fixing his curls. 

“What language is that? Whale-ish?” he enquired, and Kento just huffed before spitting some tooth paste into the sink. 

“I said ‘move over’!” Kento groaned, bumping his hip against Fuma’s in quest for some space. but Fuma didn’t budge. “This bathroom isn’t your territory only!”

“You could wait until I’m finished” Fuma shrugged, making no move to speed up his styling process. 

“We need to leave in 20 minutes” Kento grumbled before leaning down to rinse his mouth with water. “If you were faster in the bath, I would not need to intrude. You are such a girl.”

“Look who’s talking, Mister My-conditioner-costs-3000yen-per-bottle” Fuma hissed, but ended up squealing when Kento refilled his tumbler and splashed water at him. “What are you doing?!”

“Serves you right” Kento smirked, snatching the hairspray out of Fuma’s hand. 

Fuma had never known when it was best to just let it be, and 5 minutes later, they were both soaked and nowhere near leaving the house. 

“You’re half an hour late!” Marius pointed out when the two of them finally turned up for dinner, Fuma’s hair still slightly damp. 

“Not my fault” Fuma said immediately. “I was ready to go ages ago, but he splashed me with water and I needed to change again!” 

Kento opened his mouth to protest, but Shori held up his hand, calling: “I _don’t_ want any details.”

Kento made a face and Fuma stuck out his tongue at him. 

***

Fuma turned off the heat as he heard the front door open, trying the sauce and deciding to add some more salt. 

“Welcome home” he called, but did not receive an immediate answer, not until strong arms slung around his waist and he felt Kento’s chest press into his back. 

“I’m home” he murmured tiredly, lips pressed into the skin of Fuma’s neck, making him shiver slightly. 

Fuma smiled before lacing his fingers through Kento’s and untangling his arms from himself, only to be able to turn around and hug him properly. 

Kento immediately slumped into his embrace, leaning the side of his face against Fuma’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Fuma ran soothing palms up and down his back, focusing on Kento’s breathing evening out and the tension slowly fading from his shoulders. 

“Rough day?” Fuma asked after a while, pressing his lips onto Kento’s cheekbone, and when he came up again, Kento was finally smiling, his eyes opening to look up at him. 

“A little” he admitted, and with a sigh, he straightened himself up again to peek past Fuma. “What’s for dinner?”


End file.
